


School Smarts

by semi_bittersweet



Series: School Smarts [1]
Category: IT - Stephen King
Genre: AU, Reddie, Teacher AU, also beverly is married to ben, and hanbrough is pining!!, be nice lmao, domestic!losers, fix-it kinda?? idk, no IT, pennywise who?? never heard of her, she doesn't exists, stanpat is real, they're a bunch of softies, this is my first work ndsdjhd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 15:34:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21199994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/semi_bittersweet/pseuds/semi_bittersweet
Summary: Eddie Kaspbrak left everything he built for himself in NYC- his flourishing limo business, his gorgeous Manhattan home, and most importantly, his wife, just to go back to the town he swore he'd never step foot in again.Finding a job that met his skill level, Eddie reluctantly becomes a teacher. His quick witted, snappy, and overly flustered attitude finds the interest of a certain drama teacher, Richie Tozier, who falls head-over-heels with the man.





	School Smarts

Eddie Kaspbrak finally got his last suitcase to fit into the crowded trunk of his Jeep. He took one last look up at his apartment building, and a pang of regret stirred in his stomach. Was he making the right choice? Should he walk up those stairs, apologize, and continue his life?  
No. Eddie thought, shaking the idea from his head. He already sold his limousine company to some dude up in Toronto, and the thought of him coming backup that stairwell, begging for Myra to let him back in disgusted him. How he ever stayed with her for over a decade was beyond him, and he knew for a fact, there was no way he’d be able to do it for another.  
Eddie saw her staring down at him from their apartment, her large figure blocking most of the window. She had her arms crossed, a pissed-off expression on her face, and her blond hair in rollers. For a split second, he saw his mother standing there, and his blood went cold. He shivered, unable to shake the thought off. His mom was dead, and she’d been dead for seven years, but why did he feel like she was still with him? Telling him not to go outside, to remember to take his pills, to rush him to the ER when he scraped his finger on the outside railing? No. His mother wasn’t with him, but Myra was. Myra, telling him to not go out, begging him to do everything for her, telling him she was all he had, telling him he was weak.  
A burst of anger arose from Eddie, and he furrowed his eyebrows and slid into the driver’s seat. He rested his hands on the steering wheel, closed his eyes, and took a deep breath. From now on, he was his own person. He was Eddie Kaspbrak, not “girly boy”, not “wheezy”, and certainly not weak. He was brave, and ready to start a new path on his own, not with his mother (or Myra), dictating his every move.  
Now, opening his eyes again, he felt as if he had a whole new mindset. He knew he was ready to go back to Derry, ready to go back home. 

\----- 

The sun was starting to set, and Eddie cursed at himself for leaving so late. He knew Derry was over six hours away, yet he still seemed to plan it so he left at four o’clock. Thinking back, he couldn’t believe how stupid that had been. Not only was that unreasonably too late to start a road trip, but rush hour had just begun. It took him almost two hours just to make it forty minutes from the upper west side. Now, an untimely four hours into his trip, he decided he had to stop somewhere and stay for the night.  
He’d been driving through New Hampshire for a bit, and he could feel his eyes starting to get heavy. He pulled off the first exit that showed any sign of a chain hotel- no way in hell was he going to stay in a motel. He had unreasonable fear of them for some reason, and would much rather stay at a Best Western or Holiday Inn. Plus who didn’t like free breakfast?  
The town he pulled into reminded him a lot of Derry. It seemed small, but homely. From an outsider's perspective, everything seemed to be perfect and in order, like almost every small town does.  
(I wonder what secrets this town has, Eds.)  
Eddie shook his head, as if wiping a memory from his head. He kept getting these little intrusive thoughts, and it only seemed to get worse the closer he got home.  
Eddie slowly drove down main street, looking for the street his GPS told him to go down. After a few minutes of driving he finally pulled into a Holiday Inn. It was an impressive size for a town that seemed to have little over 3,000 people. Eddie grabbed a random suitcase of clothes and his toiletry bags from the backseat and walked in. Thankfully they accepted walk ins, and Eddie was given a key card for a room on the second floor. He thanked the receptionist and made his way up to his room.  
When he got into his room, he immediately changed into pajamas and got his toiletries out. It was nearing 10 o’clock, and he wanted to get up nice and early so he’d make to his new house before noon.  
He walked over to the bed, moving all the pillows to his side before getting tucked in. He already had a cup of ice on the side table, his phone charger, and a book he was currently reading. His phone went off, and he saw it was a text from his future employer about meetings for the upcoming school year. Eddie sent a reply, and then plugged his phone in and got to reading his book.  
Around 11:00 Eddie’s eyes began to droop and he yawned, shutting his book and turning his light off. As he settled into the covers, he noticed a small humming noise coming from the room over. He sighed, rolling over and covering his ears with a pillow. Soon the small humming turned into a steady beat, like a metronome playing. Eddie sighed, and buried himself deeper into the covers.  
The noises became more defined, and Eddie realized that someone was making beats in the room over. They were good, sure, but Eddie decided it was a very inappropriate time to be playing. He rolled over and grabbed the phone, and dialed the lobby.  
“Hi, uh, this is Eddie Kaspbrak? I’m in room 114 and the person in the room next to me is being super loud, could you maybe do something about that?” he asked the kind receptionist.  
“Yes, sir, I’ll send someone up,” she said.  
“Thanks.”  
Eddie waited a few minutes, and then he heard someone knock on the door, and the noise faded off, and so did Eddie.  
\----  
Unfortunately, he didn’t need his alarm clock to wake him up. He awoke to the same loud metronome ringing, piano, and drums coming from the room over. He checked the clock, 5:00 am. He groaned, and got up out of bed. He wasn’t going to bother calling the lobby again, he wanted to talk to the guy himself.  
He threw on some jeans and a hoodie, and walked across the hall to the rom he assumed was making the noise. Eddie knocked loudly on the door, then placed his hands in his hoodie. After waiting awkwardly for what seemed like minutes, the door creaked open.  
(Eduardo! Andale, mis amigo!)  
Eddie shivered as he saw the tall man in the doorway. His stomach dropped to the floor, immediately recognizing the man.  
“Edward Kaspbrak?” The man said, leaning on the doorframe and smiling.  
“Richie Tozier.”


End file.
